Good Night Little Cubs
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Minerva's mother is coming to visit the winter of '56. Christmas Eve she arrives and tells her grandchildren the story of how she and thier grandfather came to be. ADMM a little


**Here's an early Christmas one shot for everybody!**

**Summary: Minerva's mother is coming to visit the winter of '56. Christmas Eve she arrives and tells her grandchildren the story of how she and thier grandfather came to be.**

**minerva's-kitten**

* * *

**Good Night Little Cubs**

Arista came bounding out of the bathroom with soap still on her body and no towel at all. Her blue eyes were shining and her blonde hair was damp.

"She here? She here!" the one year old shouted before squealing and running as fast as her little feet would take her to the elder woman putting a book up on the bookshelf.

"Ganny! Ganny up, up!" the girl shouted.

"Why Arista Molly what on earth are you doing you silly creature," the woman laughed picking up the naked baby.

"I run from mummy," the girl giggled.

"I see that," the woman laughed kissing the child's cheek.

A girl of eight with chocolate curls and blue green eyes came out of the bathroom holding a towel already dressed in a flannel nightgown.

"Oh…mummy, daddy, I found her! Granny has her!" the girl shouted into the room as she came over to give the woman a hug and the towel for the baby.

"Granny!!" three four year olds shouted as they ran out of the bathroom in little bath robes a little bit drier than the baby. They all latched onto the woman's legs smiling.

One of the triplets was a girl with ebony curls and blue eyes, the other was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the last was a girl with auburn curls and blue eyes.

"My, my this is certainly a welcome," the woman with the long ebony grey streaked hair and deep emerald eyes laughed.

"We've missed you," the eight year old replied.

"I've missed you too Ariel. And if memory serves correctly I'm missing two plus the baby your mummy recently had yes?" the old woman asked.

"That's right. We were in the kitchen," a boy of fourteen replied.

He came out in black pajamas and had short black hair and black eyes. He looked nothing like his siblings because he was not his dad's son.

But that didn't mean his family didn't love him.

Behind him was a girl of ten with crimson hair in pigtails and green eyes.

"Hi granny," the girl smiled.

"Okay so that is Tom, Alana, Ariel, Vanessa, Victor, Victoria, and Arista all here and accounted for. Where oh where could my daughter and her baby be?" The woman teased tickling the one year old and making her laugh.

"She would be exhaustedly here," a tired voice replied as from the bathroom emerged a damp Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

In Albus' arms was a baby of three months with a little tuft of blonde hair and green eyes.

"And who is that?" the woman smiled coming up to see the baby as she handed Arista to Tom.

"This is your newest Katherine Melina. We're going to call her Katie," Albus beamed handing the baby to its grandmother.

"Oh how precious," Katherine cooed to the baby you gurgled and smiled at her.

"Ganny, Ganny you here or Istmas?" Arista asked.

"Yes baby I'm your early Christmas present. I'm here for the rest of the year to help mummy," Katherine smiled down at the kids.

She was very tall even taller than Albus; but not by much.

"Thank Merlin," Minerva sighed and slumped onto the couch.

"Mum's been really tired what with the new teaching job and all of us," Alana explained.

"I don't know how you did it mother. Especially when every pregnancy you had was either triplets or twins!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You take it one day at a time," Katherine replied rocking Katie as she fell to sleep.

"Didn't you end up with eighteen?" Albus asked his mother-in-law.

"You would know Albus. You went to school with me. I was pregnant with the first set when I left," Katherine laughed, "Like mother like daughter eh?"

"Mother," Minerva glared.

"Grandfather got you pregnant before you graduated!?" Alana asked.

Her grandfather was a respected wizard; surely he wouldn't do that.

"Not that he knew it," Katherine replied sitting in a chair by the fire.

"I smell one of Granny's stories," Tom smirked.

"If you all go finish getting ready for bed it just might be," Katherine stated.

Quick as a flash the children hurried to either the bathroom or their bedrooms. Albus took the sleeping baby and went to his room to put her to bed.

"Are you really going to tell them this mother?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not ashamed of what I did Minerva. It gave me Airmid and Bran," Katherine stated.

Minerva turned to the fire and smiled at the thought of her eldest brothers. They looked out for all their siblings and were healers at St. Mungo's.

"Ready!" Alana stated as she and the others came in and crowded around on the floor or with their parents.

Albus sat by his wife on the couch with his arm draped around her.

"Now this is a story of romance, drama, family, and the Beltane Fires…" Katherine replied dramatically and blew at the fire as it turned blue and flaming figures danced above it.

The children watched the fire entranced by their grandmother's voice.

* * *

_**"Come along Katherine darling or you'll be late," Nadia stated. **_

_**"Nadia stop acting like mother," Katherine snapped as she followed her sister into the woods of the Scottish Highlands. **_

_**"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd hurry up!" the woman snapped. **_

_**"Well excuse me but I am not one for having intercourse with a man I've never met!" Katherine snapped.**_

_**"You're a daughter of Morgana. You have a duty to the Goddesses of fertility and earth," Nadia replied.**_

_** "This is ridiculous. I hate you all for having me last. You should be here," Katherine sighed slipping the mask of the Maiden Goddess on her face. **_

_**"We love you to Katherine," Nadia replied pulling her into a tunnel of rock that would lead into the meeting of the ritual. **_

_**"If you did would I be forced to do this? How am I supposed to tell Eric?" Katherine asked, "He's never going to want to marry me." **_

_**"He will," Nadia replied, "if he loves you he will."**_

_** Katherine sighed and put on a brave faces she came out into the fires and the chanting wizards and witches around her. **_

_**She barely listened to what the**_ _**'Merlin' was saying and didn't come back to reality till she was being pushed up by her sister and mother as she was called to be with the hunter to fertilize the land and bring renewal again.**_

_**"Don't worry; I'll be gentle," the hunter whispered bringing her lips into a kiss. **_

_**The kiss made her loose all her senses and there she was lying before the hunter with not a care in the world. **_

* * *

"So…did grandpa know you were the maiden? Was he the hunter?" Ariel asked.

"That you'll have to wait till the end of the story to know," Katherine replied.

"So what happened after that?" Alana asked.

"Well I went back to Hogwarts and not long after I learned I was pregnant. I decided to be honest and tell my boyfriend what had happened…"

_

* * *

_

_**Katherine sat on a bench outside of the castle biting her thumb nail in the nervous habit she had.**_

_** "Knut for the thoughts?" Eric McGonagall asked sitting by his two year girlfriend. **_

_**"It's not something you want to pay for…I have a confession Eric," Katherine sighed.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked putting and arm around her shoulders.**_

_** "Oh Eric I…you know I'm a daughter of Morgana LeFay right?" Katherine sighed. **_

_**"Yeah I know that," Eric nodded, "That's why my mother adores you." **_

_**"Well my clan participates in the Beltane Fires every year," Katherine stated.**_

_** "As does mine. It's where we got together remember," Eric stated.**_

_** "Yes but…Eric this past ritual I was the maiden…I'm pregnant with the hunter's child," Katherine cried putting her head in her hands.**_

_**Eric smiled and put a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him as he wiped away her tears. **_

_**"I know Katherine I was the hunter," he whispered, "you're caring my child and I want you to marry me." **_

_**"What?" she blinked. **_

_**He pulled a platinum diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.**_

_** "Marry me Katherine and let's start a life together," Eric smiled. **_

"_**Oh yes, yes," Katherine nodded crying as Eric wiped away her tears and kissed her face.**_

* * *

"The couple married in the summer and by November had twin sons. The hunter became a celebrated auror and now is the head of the department. The maiden became a simple potions mistress and journalist for _Potions Monthly_. They had eighteen children in all and have several grandchildren and great grandchildren whom they love dearly. And that children is the end of this story," Katherine replied standing.

"Frightfully fascinating," Alana sighed.

"And now all the children must get to bed for Christmas," Katherine stated.

Tom nodded and turned to see his mother and father sleeping.

"Quietly now," Katherine replied taking sleeping Arista off of Minerva's lap.

The others nodded and went off to their bedrooms. Katherine put Arista to bed before she came back to the sitting room and levitated the couple up and into their bedroom where she tucked them in without waking them up.

"Good night my little cubs. Pleasant dreams," Katherine whispered shutting the door.

Albus and Minerva curled up together sleeping peacefully.

_**THE END**_


End file.
